


Just My Type

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: Spiced to Flavor [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Is it really in the past though?, M/M, Past Scott/Jackson, That's pretty much all I write tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: Jackson returns to America at Scott's request to help Theo work through some emotional turmoil. They don't hit it off very well. We're talking five alarm fire meeting an oil spill.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Scott still smelled like fresh cut grass, of careless summer days, and cinnamon. Despite how much he’d changed, despite how much time had passed, the scent was still there. It didn’t matter that Jackson was half a room away from him, it still teased his senses, reminding him of days gone by.

“I need your help,” Scott said, his voice carrying all the intense sincerity that made him who he was.

Jackson looked away, refused to be pulled into warm brown eyes that wouldn’t let him go unless he asked. He cracked his neck, let his natural cockiness, his arrogance, settle around him like a cloak.

“I think I’ve done enough favors for you in the past,” Jackson said. “What’s in it for me?”

Scott smiled like maybe he knew what Jackson was thinking of when he said favors. Maybe he did. Maybe he could _smell_ it on him. Jackson wondered what it would be like to be with Scott again now that he was an Alpha. How different would it be? Jackson had changed too, something more than a werewolf, something less than a kanima.

“I gave you a blowjob under the bleachers,” Scott said, but he broke eye contact and looked at the ground, that shy smile that set Jackson’s blood on fire playing across his lips.

“Like I said, I’ve done you a lot of favors.”

Scott’s gaze snapped back to his. “Me giving you a blowjob was you doing me a favor? Seriously?”

Jackson shrugged. “I gave you what you wanted.” He wondered how far he could push Scott. Was there still a spark between them, could it be ignited? Did he want it to be? He closed a bit of the distance between them, wanted to see if Scott would back down.

Scott didn’t back down, he stopped leaning against the table he’d been resting against, moving to meet him in the middle of the room. His eyes were still brown, still warm. Jackson wanted to see the red, wanted it to be focused on him, just to see if he’d like it.

“I fucked your brains out on the locker room floor,” Scott countered. “Gave you what you were too afraid to ask for.”

“I let you try to get to my prostate with your tongue because you lost your mind when I changed to a different brand of body wash.”

Scott’s eyes closed, he took a deep breath and Jackson smirked when Scott licked his lips. Yeah, Jackson still used that same body wash. Ethan liked it too.

“We shouldn’t be talking like this,” Scott said, “I doubt your boyfriend would approve.”

Jackson chuckled, and Scott gave him a disapproving stare. “Don’t get your delicate sensibilities in a twist. It’s 2019 for Christ’s sake.” Scott’s brow furrowed in confusion, and Jackson couldn’t help it, he reached out to brush a thumb across Scott’s forehead to try to soothe out the lines. “Ethan and I are in an open relationship.”

Scott mouthed the word open to himself, like he was tasting it. He didn’t seem to notice he’d put his hands on Jackson’s hips, thumbs tucked under the edges of his belt.

“It’s not that surprising. Pack bonds can take a lot of different forms. It’s not like you haven’t wracked up a pretty impressive body count of people in your own pack.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Don’t be crude. I’ve cared about everyone I’ve ever been with.”

“Everyone?”

It’s not what Jackson meant to say. He’d wanted to make a joke about how badly Scott's first beta, the one he’d bitten, wanted to get down on his knees for him. That kid, what was his name? Liam? Jackson would love a front row seat on the day when Scott finally gave in and broke that kid with his dick. Maybe Jackson could arrange that somehow.

“Everyone,” Scott said. “Especially my firsts.”

 _Firsts._ Scott wasn’t just talking about Allison; he was talking about Jackson too. There was something special about that. Sometimes Jackson wondered if he’d have been able to make a difference, if he’d been there with them instead of leaving, would things have worked out differently?

“Scott—”

“She died protecting the people she loved. She was the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Jackson swallowed what he was going to say. He had no business inserting himself into that part of Scott’s life. He’d left, that was the reality, there was no point in playing a game of what if.

“What is it that you want me to do? If I can help I will.”

The smile that spread across Scott’s face was like the sun emerging from behind storm clouds. If he was being honest with himself, which he might as well since he’d never be honest with Scott, he’d decided to help him before he’d ever agreed to return to America to meet him.

“It’s Theo.”

“Who the fuck is Theo?” That came out a bit harsher than he’d intended. Scott really needed to stop collecting strays though. He couldn’t protect everyone. He’d end up overextending himself and getting himself killed. Alpha or not, everyone had limits.

“A former friend, a former enemy, he’s a chimera.”

A former enemy? Chimera? Rage roiled through Jackson’s chest. He felt the ice blue power of a werewolf murderer igniting in his eyes. It wasn’t enough though. Hot fury boiled through Jackson’s veins. A chimera had _killed_ Scott. Jackson let himself drown under the tide, closed his eyes, and when he opened them again the icy blue was gone, the whites of his eyes were gone. He knew what they were now, yellow, with black vertical pupils. The eyes of a kanima.

Scott was saying something, but Jackson couldn’t hear it through the blood pounding in his ears. He could do what Scott wasn’t able to, he would have no problem hunting the guy down and ripping his thro—

“Jackson!” Scott was shaking him, trying to get his attention. “Jackson I’m right here. I’m _right_ here with you.” Scott engulfed him in a hug, keeping his arms pinned to his sides, brushed his face along the side of Jackson’s neck. “I’m fine. I’m okay.”

Slowly the fury bled out of Jackson, his venomous claws disappeared, and he felt his eyes shifting back too. “Sorry,” Jackson said, his throat raw. There were things inside him, awful things that he didn’t want anyone to see, let alone someone like Scott. Scott was too good to be involved with something like Jackson. He broke free of Scott’s embrace, retreated and put some space between them.

“Jackson, are you oka—”

“What is it that you want me to do?”

There was a pause, Scott clearly having an internal debate about how far he could push Jackson to talk about what he was feeling. Eventually he sighed and held out his hands, inviting Jackson to come back towards him.

“What is it that you want me to do?” Jackson repeated. He wasn’t ready to examine too closely that violent reaction to the idea of someone threatening someone he cared about. Jackson had thought he’d gotten control of that part of himself. Maybe it just hadn’t been tested enough.

“I want you to talk to him. I think you might be one of the only people who can understand some of what he’s going through.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Scott’s heartbeat got erratic, conflicting scents of worry, fear, and the spikey remnants of the arousal from moments ago mixed chaotically together, making it difficult for Jackson to read the situation. He wasn’t great with his supernatural senses, that’s why he was the talker and Ethan was the listener.

“He did a lot of bad things. Things that he probably thinks are unforgiveable.” Jackson fixed Scott with a stare so icy it could have frozen a lake in the middle of summer. Scott didn’t shy away from it, kept his gaze level, met the ice with the warmth of his own brown eyes. “You know what that’s like, Jackson. You could connect with him, maybe even empathize with him.”

“I didn’t have a choice. I was… forced to do things.”

“I know,” Scott said, his voice so soft it was barely audible. “But you still blame yourself. I know you do. I know how hard you’ve worked to try to forgive yourself.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because I know the people I love.”

How could Scott so casually make a declaration like that. It had been years since they’d really spoken, even longer since they’d been together in any meaningful sense of the word. But that was who Scott was. He loved freely and broadly, without expecting anything in return. It’s why Jackson… It’s why Jackson would help him.

“Fine. I’ll talk to your chimera, but I’m going to do it my way.”

“That’s what I expected. When have you ever listened to me?”

“When you were fucking my brains out,” Jackson said. The look on Scott’s face alone was enough to make the trip back to America worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The alley stank of rotten food, human fear, and like… Axe Body Spray? Old Spice? Jackson wasn’t really sure, but Theo needed to dial it back a notch or two. He was so overwhelmingly basic that it was distracting. The hunter Jackson was fighting managed to get a hold on his shirt, used it as leverage to send him tumbling into a dumpster.

“Why did Scott bother sending an amateur to back me up? You’re just in the way.”

Theo rolled out of the way of an incoming crossbow bolt, used the forward momentum and tackled the other hunter. They went down in a messy tangle of limbs and discount clothes. Jackson chuckled when Theo let out a yelp of pain as he took an elbow to the cheek.

Jackson lashed out with a kick catching the hunter who had thrown him in the knee. There was a terrible cracking sound, and Jackson winced. He didn’t really want to break the guy’s leg, but they were carrying wolfsbane. If he had to choose between breaking a guy’s leg and taking a poison bolt to the chest, he wouldn’t even hesitate. Before the man could react, Jackson was on him, slammed his head down into the cement hard enough to knock him out.

Theo let out a roar. He shifted, eyes becoming the glowing blue that marked him a killer, the same type of eyes that Jackson had. After a few solid blows to the face the hunter went limp and Theo got to his feet.

Jackson brushed dirt and other less savory things from the back of his jeans then began going through the hunters’ phones looking for information. Theo walked over, looking down at him as he searched.

“Well?” Theo asked.

“Who are you again?” Jackson asked without looking up at him. He could hear Theo’s teeth grinding though, and it was more satisfying than it should have been.

“Someone who didn’t need your help.”

Jackson laughed. “Yeah, the way you were stopping the one guy’s punches with your face while the other guy held you was a pretty good strategy.” There was nothing in the phones. He tossed them to the ground then stepped on each. No point in making it easy for them to contact their friends.

“What are you supposed to be anyway? Scott just said he was ending backup.”

“A Gemini.”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Jackson said, getting to his feet. “What does it matter what I am?”

“I just want to know if you’ll be deadweight like Stiles, or if you’ll be helpful if things get really crazy out here.”

“You’re the thrift store version of me,” Jackson said. He glanced dismissively past Theo then started to make his way out of the alley.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Jackson didn’t bother stopping or looking back.  “Hey, dick, I’m talking to you,” Theo said, grabbing Jackson’s arm and spinning him around. His eyes were glowing blue and full of fury.

They might as well get this out of the way now. If he was going to be forced to spend time with the guy, he’d make it clear that he wasn’t someone Theo wanted to try bullying to get his point across. His own eyes began to glow the same shade as Theo’s.

“I’m a werewolf,” Jackson said as Theo slammed him into the alley wall. He was strong, Jackson would give him that. “But I’m more than that.” He closed his eyes, and then opened them again in their kanima shape.

Theo’s grip tightened like he suddenly realized he’d grabbed a venomous snake and wasn’t sure what to do with it. He wasn’t technically wrong. Jackson concentrated, felt the coiling reptile inside him.

“Someone made you in a lab. I’m the real thing.” Jackson wrapped his tail around Theo’s ankle, yanked him hard enough to drag him off his feet. “Part kanima, part werewolf. Claws and all.” Jackson held his venomous claws out over Theo to discourage him from continuing the fight. “Don’t make me paralyze you, I don’t want to carry you back to the motel.”

Jackson stepped away, giving Theo space to get back on his feet. He let his transformation fade away, returning to his human self completely. Theo did the same.

“We done here, or should we just full on compare dicks to get it out of the way?”

“So, you’re Jackson Whittemore then?”

“Sorry, I should have introduced myself, but I was getting a kind of Grindr vibe from you. Thought maybe we’d see each other naked before we knew each other’s names kind of thing. Or was I misreading the you trying to pin me to the wall? Not that I’m trying to kink shame you.”

Theo’s brow furrowed in consideration. It wasn’t nearly as cute as when Scott did the same. Theo’s face was more… punchable… than Scott’s.

“I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or insulting me?”

Jackson smiled. “Hey if I’m not kink shaming you, it’s only polite not to kink shame me back.”

“I’m not gay.”

“You look like every other bro who says that until he get’s a few IPAs in him.” Jackson started walking out of the alley again. “Unrelated, probably, do you want to grab a drink before heading to the motel and cleaning up.”

Jackson could hear Theo’s sneakers on the cement, indicating he was following. Truthfully Jackson had let his mouth get away from him. Theo was hot, and he probably had the second or third best ass Jackson had ever seen.

“You keep mentioning a motel? What’s that about?”

Jackson rolled his eyes even though Theo couldn’t possibly tell from behind him. “They’re these places where you give someone money to sleep at temporarily. Sometimes there are even clean sheets.”

“I know what a motel is, asshole.”

They stepped out of the alley. Theo took a few quick steps to catch up and walk at his side. Jackson glanced over at him. He wondered if part of his chimera DNA was hedgehog because he was practically bristling.

“We’re going to crash at a motel for a couple days and see what happens.” It was and it wasn’t a lie. “There could be more hunters in the area, and Scott wants to make sure you’re okay.” That was also technically not a lie.

“You’re not telling me everything,” Theo said. He didn’t sound angry though, more curious than anything else.

That was the thing about trying to lie to other supernatural people. You had to be very careful, and frankly he hadn’t expected Theo to be so good at detecting when people were lying to him. Jackson wasn’t your average liar though. He’d been lying to people his whole life. If nothing else this was certainly going to be an interesting trip.

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

On their way out of town they’d gotten caught in a downpour. Jackson thought the weather was almost as miserable as the guy in the passenger seat. Theo’s arms were crossed, leaning back in a partially reclined seat watching the trails of water cascade down the window. It wasn’t like Jackson wasn’t used to the rain, he lived in London after all, but there was an almost palpable feeling of isolation rolling off Theo. A streak of lightning flashed through the night, shortly accompanied by a crack of thunder.

Jackson didn’t really know his story. Scott had offered to fill him in, but truthfully Jackson didn’t really care. He also didn’t want the details to color his perspective. Except the ones he did know already were and that was bad enough. There was a part of him that wondered if the kanima in him was to blame for the revulsion he felt when he looked at Theo. The kanima was supposed to be a weapon of vengeance, something its master used to hunt down murderers. Theo was a murder.

The thing was Jackson was also a murderer. By intention or not, the blue eyes of his werewolf self were proof of what he’d done. He hated to admit it, but Scott was right. Jackson had never forgiven himself for what Matt had made him do.

Bright lights reflected in his rearview mirror caused him to squint, bringing his focus back onto the road and the storm. The plan was to get out of Beacon Hills, go a couple towns over and set up in a motel. Jackson hadn’t been lying when he said there could be hunters in the area. There were hunters everywhere now.

Hopefully putting some space between them and Beacon Hills would let Jackson focus on getting to know Theo. As much as he didn’t want to, he told Scott he’d try. The light flashed in his eyes again, and he blinked away the spots that danced across his vision.

“That guy’s really riding your ass,” Theo said, looking in the passenger side mirror.

“Do you blame them? You’ve seen what I’m working with.”

Theo chuckled, and Jackson didn’t completely loathe it. He just hated it a bit. Progress. He was right though, the vehicle behind them was getting very close. It was a big SUV. The thing about big SUVs though was that they weren’t a Porsche. The nice thing about being sent to Beacon Hills to get Theo was that he also got to pick up his car too. Maybe it’d be better to head back to LA with Theo. If hunters were following them, then meeting back up with Scott and his pack there was probably a good idea.

“You know I used to think I was arrogant but— holy shit,” Theo sat up straighter in the seat and braced himself as Jackson hit the gas.

“I’m going to lose them.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit para—”

A shrill electronic sound spiked through Jackson’s brain, cutting Theo off, cutting everything off. He could barely think with the noise. He pressed the gas harder, hoping that pulling ahead might lesson the impact of the device.

Sticking to the back road was a bad idea. If they had been on the highway it would have been less likely for the hunters to make a public scene. In the middle of who the fuck knows where California though, that wasn’t a problem.

Jackson tried to focus, his hands tightening on the wheel. The thing that SUVs had over Porches was that they handled much better in the rain. Jackson tried to slow down as they approached a sharp turn, but they started hydroplaning.

“There’s a drop,” Theo called out in warning, as though there was anything Jackson could do about it.

He tried braking carefully, turning the wheel to try to adjust their direction while sliding. He was a good driver. A great driver. He was a great everything. Right? The car slid sideways as they rounded the corner colliding with the guard rail. Metal twisted and glass shattered, peppering the two of them and opening up some minor cuts.

“Holy shit,” Theo whispered under his breath as he looked out through the shattered window off the side of the drop. “It’s not a cliff. Mostly anyway.”

“We have to—”

They didn’t get the chance to get out though, another SUV heading toward them from the other direction slammed into them hard enough to push them partially through the guardrail. The car teetered on the edge of the drop. It was hard to think with the shrill electronic shriek still coming from the original SUV.

“Look out,” Theo reached over, grabbing Jackson’s shirt and pulling him sideways.

Gunfire erupted from the SUV that had smashed them partially through the guardrail. Pain lanced through Jackson’s shoulder and arm. If Theo hadn’t pulled him, he’d have been hit center mass. Werewolf or not, that might have been fatal.

“We have to go over the side,” Jackson said through clenched teeth. He unbuckled his seatbelt, tried to lean over Theo to open the passenger side door so they could slide out.

“Are you _insane_ ,” Theo growled.

More gunfire. More shattered glass. Jackson covered Theo with his body. He didn’t know why he did it. Maybe because that’s what Scott would have done. Jackson had made a lot of progress in terms of his own self-perception, but deep down he was still afraid he was the same selfish snake he’d always been but had just gotten better at hiding it. For just one moment he wanted to know what it felt like to be the hero.

It _hurt_. Being the hero hurt. He lost track of how many bright spots of pain opened across his back and side. He slumped across Theo, unable to hold himself up anymore. His weight shifting to the other side of the car upset the tenuous balance keeping them teetering on the edge, and they went over the side. The last thing Jackson thought as the Porsche began tumbling was that he really regretted undoing his seatbelt.


End file.
